Nights Broken Dreams
by SongBird88
Summary: Enya and Nights have another kid, but will she be the same as William or wores, and how will Enya react if she is?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ten months after William's execution, Nights and Enya were graced with a daughter. She was named Baby, by her lapsed father, and was the complete opposite of her deceased brother.

She was a perfectly healthy young girl, but she did have a few of Nights' characteristics, such as, narcoleptic behavior, mood swings, and a strong attachment to her father.

As she grew, without gaining any other symptoms, the 'Maren relaxed; she was perfectly normal.

"Daddy," Baby tugged at her father's sleeve to wake him.

"Hm?" he rubbed his eyes, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid," Baby clutched her stuffed rabbit.

"I thought you were a big girl, didn't you just turn five?"

Baby nodded, "but I'm still afraid,"

"Okay," Nights picked his daughter up, and took her back into her room, "I'm not going to sleep in your bed with you," Nights tucked the small girl in, "but I will read you a bed time story, would you like that?"

Baby nodded.

"What do you want me to read?"

Baby sat up and grabbed a book from her bedside table.

"The Lorax?" Nights took the book from his daughter, "didn't I read this to you last Night?"

Baby nodded.

Nights shighed, "okay," He read until his daughter fell asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead. It was hot. He felt it with his hand then felt her cheeks, "Baby," he roused his daughter, "are you feeling okay?"

Baby looked at her father, eyes half open, "why?"

"You're burning up, Baby," he picked her up and took her to Teara's room.

Teara did a full examination of Baby, Nights pacing, anxiously.

"Hm," Teara said thoughtfully.

"What?" Nights came over to her, "what's wrong?"

"Besides a fever, nothing," Teara smiled, "I can fix her up in no time."

Baby began to cry, "Daddy," she wailed, "make them go away," she clutched her head.

"What," Nights placed his hands on Baby's shoulders, "make what go away?"

"The eyes," Baby whispered, "I can't get away, I can't get away."

Nights backed away his daughter, in horror, "no… no!" he grabbed his daughter by her forearms, "don't do this Baby,"

Baby cried hysterically.

"Don't do this to me!" he shook her lightly, "Stop!"

Baby pulled at her hair, "I can't," she screamed, "I can't, he won't let me!"

"Please," Nights cried, "please, not again, not her, please!"

Baby fell limp in Nights' arms. Nights held her and cried.

"What's going on in here?" Reala asked Teara. She stood frozen with her hand over her mouth, tears dripping off her cheeks.

"What's happened?" Reala said, fright in his voice.

"Reala," Nights sniffed, "what did I do to disserve this?"

"Nights," Reala went to his brother. He gasped, "Baby? Is she okay?"

Nights shook his head, "She-She-"

Baby's eyes snapped open, her irises pail, pupils large and white.

"Oh God," Reala put a hand over his mouth.

Baby looked up at her father blankly, "daddy? Why are you crying? Are you hurting somewhere?"

Nights held his daughter, and broke down.

"Nights?" Enya came into the room.

"Enya," Nights turned to look at his wife still holding his daughter.

"Hi mommy," Baby cocked her head to one side, "I think Daddy's hurting somewhere, but he wont tell me where do you know where he's hurting?"

Enya cried out, "no… how could you?"

Baby looked at her mother, confused, "did I do something wrong?"

"I'm sick of it! First William, now her? I'm done!" She pulled off her wedding ring and ran out the door.

"Enya!" Nights picked up the ring and ran after her.

Nights caught up to her in the plaza, "Enya, stop please!"

"No," Enya turned to face Nights, "no, I'm done with you. I don't think I ever loved you!"

"Then what was it?" Nights asked tears in his eyes.

"Pity," Enya snapped.

"Please Enya," Nights pleaded, "stay. If not for me, stay for Baby."

Enya turned and walked through the dream gate, and faded away.

"Enya no!" Nights fell to his knees, "don't go." He cried and looked down at Enya's ring.

"You should have seen this coming Nights."

Nights looked up into Elijah's persona framed eyes, "they all run eventually. Are you ready?"

Nights, without hesitation, took Elijah's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Enya sat on the couch, Knees pulled up to her chest, staring through the wall.

Her mother came into the house, "I'm home," she sat down next to her daughter, "what's wrong, nothing good on?"

"I can't get back," Enya whispered.

"Back where?"

"Nightopia," Enya pulled her legs closer to her body, "I tried I really did, but I couldn't. I was too hard on him, I need to go apologize, and I left Baby without a mother, how will that do to her?"

"Enya?" Enya's mother was getting nervous, "are you okay?"

"No," Enya shook her head, "I hurt my husband and left my child."

"Your husband?"

"Nights!" Enya said impatiently, "my husband, and Baby, my child, she's only five…"

"Where are they?" Enya's mother was afraid now; her daughter was acting like her mental patients.

"Nightopia," Enya said angrily, "you can only get there when you sleep, I tried to get back but I can't, Nights, I'm so sorry…"

"Enya," Enya's mother pulled Enya to her feet, "come with me."

"Are you taking me to Nightopia?" Enya asked hopefully.

"No," Enya's mother led her daughter out the door.

Enya never walked though that door again.

To Nights, it felt like Dulization, except it hurt a little more. When the light died, he was standing in darkness, "Elijah?" Nights was attacked by an unknown source. It tore his cloths and made him bleed, badly.

"Elijah?"

Elijah stepped into Nights line of Site.

"Oh there you are, are you okay? I was attacked-"

"I know," Elijah smiled.

Nights heard the clinking of metal on metal, and was bound by large chains, "Elijah! You liar!"

Elijah laughed, "You're so perceptive Nights. Yes I lied, that was my job, 'do whatever I had to take over your body."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Master Wizemin created me to replace you. All those little 'defects' you have, yeah, that was my fault, sorry."

"Why did you keep trying?"

"Because Master will come back of course," Elijah said without a doubt in his voice, "and when he does he'll say, 'oh Elijah you've done perfectly, I knew you could Elijah, you are my greatest creation."

"Except he won't call you Elijah will he?"

"What?"

"He'll call you Nights, that's all you are, just another part of me."

Elijah growled at Nights, "it doesn't matter, I didn't like the name anyway," he turned and disappeared into the darkness.

"Nights?"

Elijah opened his eyes, and looked up and E.C.

"Are you okay?"  
"I'm prefect," Elijah sat up and looked her up and down, "hey, I've never noticed before, you're pretty hot."

E.C. blushed, "uh… um… thank you, I guess."

Elijah stood, and stretched, "i feel great," he looked at E.C. "it's great to be alive, isn't it?"

"Uh, Nights, what about Enya?"

"What about her?"

"She just left you."

"Ah, I didn't like her that much anyway, girls like her are a dime a dozen, but you, you're interesting," Elijah smiled, "how's 'bout you date me?"

"Uh… are you sure you're okay?"

"Does that mean no?" Elijah asked, crestfallen, "come on, It'll be fun."

"l-let's just go home," E.C. touched her burning cheeks.

"Fine,"

Elijah felt amazing, if that's what you called it, he could feel the texture of the walls, the warmth of skin, the chill of ice, the softness of a bed, if that was how you described them. The others found his behavior strange, he had just lost his wife, and yet he was flirting and fooling around, like nothing had happened, in fact, he wasn't acting like Nights at all.

"Have you noticed how he touches stuff," Matsu said to E.C. and Reginald, "not like normal touching, like he just stands there and strokes the wall, like he had never felt a wall before."

"Yeah," Reginald stifled a laugh, "I caught him pressing his face against one of the mirrors, and he was talking to it, he was all, 'oh, you're so smooth and cold…" Reginald stifled his laughter as Nights walked by.

"hey cutie," he winked at E.C. "my offer's still open, we could go over to edge garden as the sun's setting, oh yeah, that'd be super romantic,"

"Take a hike, buddy," Matsu said angrily.

"Whoa," Nights said defensively, "I'm sorry I didn't know she was taken."

"what," Matsu's cheeks turned bright in, "oh no, I don't like her, well I do, but not like that, I mean, she's my friend…"

"Oh come on Mat," Nights laughed, "don't lie." He left.

Matsu glanced at E.C. she was blushing too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elijah sat on one of the beds in the medical wing as Teara gave him a full check up.

"I'm telling you," Elijah said again, "I'm perfectly fine,"

"Well you've been acting pretty weird for the past few days, Nights; we just want to make sure you're okay." Teara wrote something on her clip board. Elijah strained to see, but she walked over to a cabinet before he could get a good look, "have you been having any dizzy spells?'

"No,"

"Are you experiencing any fatigue?"

"Who doesn't?"

Teara took two test tubes, a long and narrow tube, an elastic strap, and a needle, out of the cabinet.

"What're those for?"

"I'm going to draw your blood."

"Blood?"

"Yeah, its red, runs through your veins, keeps you alive."

"Ah," Elijah pretended to know what she was talking about, "right… blood."

Teara tied the elastic strap tightly around Elijah's arm.

"Is it supposed to be that tight?" Elijah asked as Teara felt around for his vein.

"Yep," Teara stuck the needle into Elijah's flesh.

"Ow!... ow…" Elijah tried to remember what that horrible sensation was. He came up empty.

"Haven't I drawn your blood before Nights?"

"Uh," Elijah watched as the larger test tube filled with a red liquid, he decided that was blood, "d-don't I need that?"

"I can take some of it Nights,"

Elijah winced slightly, being called Nights was starting to get to him, but, he would get used to it soon.

"Hey," Reala came into the room, "how's Nights doing?"

"Well," Teara informed Reala, "he seems alright, but I need to get his blood processed before I can give you a proper diagnosis, Here." Teara pulled the needle out of Elijah's arm. She put a cotton ball on the small hole that the needle had made, "hold that there Nights, I need to go process this." She left.

"So," Reala sat down beside Elijah, "how are you _really_ feeling?"

"I'm fine," Elijah said furiously.

"I'm sorry Nights, it's just, you're not acting like well, Nights."

"Stop calling me that," Elijah said through gritted teeth.

"What?"

"Don't call me Nights!" Elijah stood up heatedly, "My. Name. Is. Elijah!"

Reala sat stunned for a second, then yelled in rage. He grabbed Elijah by the forearms and pined him up against the wall, "Where's Nights?!"

Elijah laughed, "I don't know."

Reala slammed Elijah against the wall, "where is he?!"

"I just told you, I don't know," he really didn't, Wizemin made sure that no one would be able to find him, ever.

"Reala!" Teara pulled at Reala's arm. Reala let Elijah go.

"That's not Nights!" Reala pointed at Elijah accusingly.

"What do you mean it's not Nights?" Teara asked, "I mean, he's been acting weird, but-"

"No, he's right sweetie," Elijah straitened his cloak, "I'm not Nights, I'm Elijah, his replacement."

"What do you mean 'replacement'?" Reala asked angrily.

"What'd ya think?" Elijah said mockingly, "Master Wizemin created me to replace your gay little brother."

Reala punched Elijah in the jaw.

"Ow!?" Elijah held his jaw, "… pain! That's what it was, okay I got it now."

Reala grabbed Elijah by his horn and dragged him out of the room and down the hall.

"Ow, ow, ow, come on, I'm not your brother but it is his body you know."

"I know," Reala led Elijah down into the dungeons of the Castile.

"So you guys do have a dungeon, what'd ya know."

Reala tugged on Elijah's horn.

"Stop, that… hurts? Is that the right word?"

Reala threw Elijah into a cell, and slammed it shut.

"Oo," Elijah looked around at the bare cell, "cozy,"

"It won't be for long," Reala growled.

"What'd ya guna do?" Elijah mocked, "Torture me till I tell you where your darling brother is?"

"Yes," Reala left without another word.

"oh," he sounded really serious. Elijah didn't know what the name of the thing he was feeling at the moment, all he knew was that it made him want to hide in the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For the next month, Elijah was given food once a week and water twice a week. He tried to act like he was having the time of his life but he was too hungry, and thirsty, and tired, He was too afraid to fall asleep.

The first day of the second month, at least that's what they told him when he asked, Adia came into his cell.

"Elijah?" she kneeled down in front of where he was curled up in the corner, "here," she held out a tray of food.

"You already feed me this week, didn't you?" Elijah coughed.

"Reala did," Adia replied, "but I didn't," she coxed Elijah to take the tray. He didn't.

"What is it like to be cold?" Elijah asked.

"You don't know?"

"I sort of know," Elijah coughed again.

"You sound sick," Adia felt his forehead.

"He gave me a name," Elijah said distantly.

"What?"

"That's it," Elijah brightened slightly, "he did something that Master never did, he gave me a name, an identity, I'm not just another part of him… I am Elijah," he laughed silently, "I've done something horrible. Why did it take me so long to realize?" he looked up at Adia, "the Wizemin isn't coming back, is he?"

Adia shook her head.

"Why are you giving me food?"

"Hun?" Adia looked down at the tray, "well, even though you did some really bad things, I care about what happens to you."

"What's 'care'?" Elijah sat up.

"That's hard to explain…" she thought for a moment, "well caring is… like, wanting to help someone that needs help, being a friend-"

"You want to be my friend?"

"Wha- uh…"

"It's okay," Elijah coughed, "what food did you bring me?"

"I brought you some soup, I thought maybe it would be easier to eat, because, in your current state you-"

"Thank you," Elijah smiled weakly, "for caring I'm going to try and find Nights for you okay?"

"That would be nice," Adia smiled back, "thank you."

Elijah closed his eyes. If he was going to find Nights he was going to have to go into a totally subconscious state, Elijah hoped it wouldn't be too hard. He took a breath, and fell asleep.

When he opened his eyes, he saw nothing but darkness. He sat up, and looked around. There he was, stilled chained, still trapped, "Nights," Elijah he jumped up and shook the chains that bound the wounded 'Maren. Nights moaned and opened his eyes halfway, "oh, it's you, come to gloat, _other Nights_?"

"No, I've come to free you," Elijah tried to find a lock or some other way to free Nights.

"Why?" Nights spat, "I thought you were waiting for master."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to understand," Elijah bowed his head, "I know now, he's not coming back and this body belongs to you not me."

"Why?" Nights sincerely asked Elijah, "why do you want to free me?"

"I care about you," Elijah was crying, "I don't know how to make these chains let you go," he pulled on them violently, "let him go!" the chains disintegrated.

Nights fell to the ground.

"Nights!" Elijah ran over and helped Nights to his feet.

"When I take my body back, what will happen to you?"

"I'll go away."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll die,"

Nights shook his head, "why?"

"I don't know…"

Nights grabbed Elijah and hugged him, "I'll miss you,"

"Yeah," Elijah sniffed, I'll miss me too," he laughed, "take care of yourself, and your daughter, if she doesn't grow up to be as brave and selfless as you, I'll come back to life and sock you."

Nights laughed, "Okay,"

"Goodbye," Elijah backed into the darkness, "thank you, for caring." He disappeared.

"Elijah…" Nights put his head in his hands and cried.

"What are you crying for, 'lijah?"

Nights looked up, "Reala!" he jumped up and threw his arms around his brother's neck, "it's me, it's Nights!"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because when we were in Nightmare you slept with the light on, because you were afraid of the dark, and if you don't believe me I'll tell the whole castle!"

"Please don't," Reala said anxiously, "I love you so much Nights!" he wrapped his arms around his brother, "let's go get you something to eat."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A pair of purple-blue eyes snapped open, the 'Maren they belonged to sat up quickly, what had happened? He looked around. The place he was in didn't look like hell, didn't look like heaven either, it looked like pure valley. He looked down. He had a body, arms and legs a torso, he touched his face, a head. He was supposed to be dead, wasn't he?

He stood up, his legs a bit unsteady. He held his arms out to balance himself.

"Hey!"

He froze.

"You okay?" a female 'Maren wearing a witch like costume came over to him.

He knew her, he just didn't remember her name, "uh, I'm okay," he smiled.

"I haven't seen you around," the girl looked at him quizzically.

"Uh, I don't get out much…"

"Well let's go inside, you look absolutely famished," she grabbed his wrist and led him towards the Castile, while he tried to remember what famished meant.

The walked into the Castile and ran strait into Reala.

_Oh no, _the 'Maren thought anxiously.

"Hey," Reala smiled, "who do you have there, Jinx?"

"I really didn't think to ask him his name." Jinx replied, "What _is _your name?"

"Elijah," Elijah smacked his head, _bad Elijah, bad, stupid Elijah, what were you thinking. _

Reala's gritted his teeth furiously. He grabbed Elijah by the horn.

"Please no, not again, please, I've changed," he saw Adia as Reala dragged him down to the dungeons, "Adia, Adia please, tell him, tell him I'm good now, Adia!"

Adia just watched as Reala pulled him down the stairs.

"Please Reala," Elijah was crying, "Please I beg of you-"

Reala threw Elijah into the cell he had been in before.

"Don't put me in here again!"

Reala left, no pity in his heart.

"Please," Elijah sobbed, "I'm afraid…"

Elijah dragged himself up to the bars of his cell and asked the guard, "How long have I been in here?"

"About a fortnight," the guard answered.

"How long is that?" Elijah asked weakly.

"Two weeks."

"Am I going to get food any time soon?"

"No, I don't think so."

"You're not going to just let me waste away in here, are you?"

"That was the plan."

"Why don't you just kill me quickly?"

"Reala says you deserve to die this way."

Elijah clutched the bars of his cage, tears welling up in his eyes. Reala was right, this was what he deserved.

He crawled back to his corner, and fell asleep.

Nights looked at Elijah, sleeping in the corner. He looked so feeble. So neglected, "open the door," he ordered the guard.

"But Reala said-"

"I don't care what Reala said, open the door."

The guard opened the cell door reluctantly.

Nights went over to Elijah and kneeled in front of him. Putting the tray of food he had brought for Elijah down next to him, "Elijah," he shook the half-starved 'Maren hesitantly, afraid he would brake him if he shook him to hard.

Elijah opened his eyes half way, "Nights?" he rasped, mouth dry, "is that you?"

"Yeah," Nights nodded, "how are you feeling?"

"That is one of the dumbest questions I have ever heard," he coughed.

"Here," Nights picked up the bowl of soup he had brought for Elijah, "open your mouth."

"Why?" Elijah felt a warm liquid enter his mouth. Food. He swallowed it and opened his mouth again, desperately wanting more.

Nights fed Elijah another spoon full of soup. Elijah choked on it a bit, but managed to keep it down. He started to cry.

"Oh, no," Nights put the bowl of soup down and dried Elijah's tears.

"c-could you h-hug me?" Elijah sobbed.

"Oh Elijah," Nights picked Elijah up, he was lighter then his daughter, "we're going to make you all better, okay?" Nights carried Elijah out of the dungeons and towards the medical wing, "you're going to be okay."

"What should I do?" Elijah asked.

"Sleep," Nights subconsciously rocked the frail 'Maren.

"Okay," Elijah hooked his arms around Nights' neck, and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elijah opened his eyes slowly, Teara dabbed the sweat from his forehead, "hey sweetie," he smiled, "how you doing?"

"I'm fine how about you?"

Elijah licked his dry lips, "water,"

"Here," Nights appeared at Elijah's side, "sit up a bit," Nights helped Elijah sit up and held a cup of water up to his chapped lips. Elijah drank the water gratefully.

Nights pulled the cup away from Elijah, "don't drink it so fast Liy, you'll drown yourself."

"What does that mean?" Elijah didn't really care what it meant; he just wanted the water to come back.

"Just drink it slower," Nights put the cup to Elijah's lips again. Elijah drank as slowly as he could.

"That's better," Nights smiled.

When Elijah had finished the water, Nights fed him.

"There," Nights said when the bowl of soup was empty, "feel better?"

Elijah nodded.

"Yeah, but he still has a fever," Teara dabbed at Elijah's head again.

"I'm sure you can fix that up in no time sweetie," Elijah smiled.

The door of the medical wing opened.

"Hey baby," Nights looked down at his daughter, "you want to see Elijah? Okay." He lifted his daughter onto Elijah's bed.

"Hey baby," Elijah smiled at the small girl. Baby smacked Elijah's forehead, "ow, ow, that really hurt, what'd you do that for?"

"You did really mean things to my daddy," Baby said disapprovingly, "but then you saved my daddy and was really nice, so," she kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry for hitting you."

"Why did I ever doubt you're parenting skills, Nightlight?"

Nights laughed and put Baby back on the ground, "sorry about that."

"Hey, I deserved it," Elijah smiled. Nights smiled back.

The door slammed open. Elijah's head pounded, he moaned.

"Reala? What- wait, stop!"

Elijah was grabbed by the horn, and yanked violently off his bed. He hit the ground hard, he moaned again.

"Don't moan," Reala said fiercely, "you deserve it!" he looked up at his brother, "why is he here? Why isn't he still wasting away in the dungeon?"

Nights pulled Elijah out of Reala's grip and rested his head on his chest, cradling him in his arms, "because, I care about him!"

Elijah smiled. 'Care' was the greatest way Elijah knew that someone could use to express love.

"Well I don't!" Reala grabbed Elijah by the horn and pulled him out of Nights' arms.

"Stop hurting him Reala!" Nights shouted.

Elijah felt a burning pain in his chest, he clutched at it.

He couldn't breath.

"Elijah?" Nights held Elijah in his arms, "Elijah what's wrong? Teara what's wrong with him?"

Teara didn't know, she shook her head.

Elijah gasped, and past out.

"Teara," Nights looked at the healer fearfully, "is there any way you can see what happened?"

"I'll go get my Persona."

Teara looked at Elijah. With her Persona she could see his bones, muscles, and organs. "It looks like he had some sort of heart attack," she mused.

"What?" Nights said anxiously.

"Come and look."

Nights dawned his Persona and looked at Elijah's insides, "his heart doesn't even look like it's been fully developed."

"His lungs too," Teara put in.

"All his organs look premature," Nights looked Elijah up and down, "like he got a second hand body."

Teara and Nights looked at each other, perplexed.

"At least it's a body," Elijah sat up, "how come I don't have a Persona?"

Nights looked at Elijah anxiously, "are you okay?"

"Besides feeling like I just died a second time, peachy." He gave Nights a thumbs up, "oh and I feel like I'm guna throw up, and I'm super hot, and hungry and thirsty and tired… okay screw the peachy, I feel like crap," he flopped back down onto the bed, " I'm going to sleep now."

"Good night," Nights smiled.

"It's night?" Elijah made a show of being surprised.

"Just go to sleep."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

For the next few weeks, Nights nursed Elijah back to health, with Baby's help of course.

Baby saw Elijah as the 'Fun Uncle.'

"Uncle Liy," Baby stood up on the chair next to Elijah's bed holding her stuffed rabbit, "do you need anything?"

"Your company would be nice," Elijah smiled, glad to have enough strength to sit up, "who's this," he indicated her stuffed rabbit.

"This is Bunny," Baby explained, "She protects me when I'm afraid."

"Well you keep doing your job miss. Bunny," Elijah touched the rabbit's button nose.

Baby giggled.

"Could I hold her?"

Baby gave Bunny to Elijah. Elijah held the rabbit up to his ear, "uh hun, no! really?"

"What's she saying?" Baby asked eagerly.

"Wait," Elijah listened to the rabbit, "hun, you don't say."

"What?" Baby tugged on Elijah's sleeve impatiently.

"She says she prefers lettuce over carrots- wait," he held the rabbit up to his ear again, "oh, excuse me,"

"What's she saying now?"

"She says-"

"You talk too much?" Nights walked over, "you're not tormenting Uncle Liy, are you?" he ruffled Baby's purple hair.

Baby giggled, "No, I'm keeping him company."

"Well how about you accompany him outside?"

"Does that mean I can get out of this god forsaken bed?"

Nights nodded.

"yahoo!" Elijah jumped out of the bed. His legs gave out, and he fell over, "not yahoo, not yahoo at all."

Baby ran over and bent down, cocking her head to one side, "you didn't do that on purpose did you?"

"I wish I did," Elijah sat up and rubbed his head, "it wouldn't have hurt so bad."

Baby laughed.

"Oh you think that's funny, hun, you think that's funny?" he grabbed Baby and tickled her. Baby squealed.

"Take this," he gave her a raspberry. She laughed hysterically.

"Stop fighting," Nights pulled Baby and Elijah apart, "you don't want Baby to hurt you do you?"

"She wouldn't hurt me," Elijah smiled smugly; "I'm the fun uncle."

"Roar!" Baby jumped back onto Elijah and tickled him.

"Ah, no," Elijah laughed, "stop I cant take it," he went limp.

"Uncle Liy," Baby poked Elijah's chest, "are you okay?"

"No," Elijah said, "I'm dead, but don't tell anyone okay?"

"Get up, Uncle Liy, lets go outside!" she hopped up off of Elijah and skipped around.

"What do you feed your children?" Elijah asked Nights as he helped him to his feet.

"She's just naturally like this," Nights smiled watching his daughter spin around in circles singing 'the itsy bitsy spider,'

"Let's be off then," Elijah said, pointing towards the door.

"Carry me!" Baby held her arms up for Elijah to pick her up.

"I feel so unwanted," Nights pouted.

"Sorry daddy," Baby held her arms out to her father, "you carry me."

Nights picked up his daughter, and they and Elijah walked out of the medical wing and out into the sun light.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Elijah Nights and Baby got to pure valley, Elijah flopped onto the grass.

"You okay?" Nights asked, putting Baby down.

"Yes," Elijah smiled up at Nights. Baby flopped down next to Elijah, giggling.

"Is there any particular reason why you fell in the grass? I just wanted to know what it feels like."

"And?"

"It's kind of itchy, don't you think so Baby?"

Baby nodded.

Elijah herd buzzing by his ear he looked towards it. A large black and yellow bug had landed on the flower beside him, "what's that?" he poked at the bug.

"Elijah don't!"

Elijah felt a sharp stinging pain in his pointer finger as the bug flew away, "ow! It hurts, really really bad, owwwwwwwwww!" he held out his pointer finger to Nights, "why does it hurt? Make it stop!"

"You got stung," Nights pulled Elijah to his feet, "that was called a bee; if you bother it it'll sting you."

"Why?" Elijah sniffled as he and Nights walked into the Castile.

"If it feels like its getting attacked it'll sting whatever's bothering it."

"Oh," Elijah looked down at his finger, "my finger's swelling! Is that a bad thing?"

"It happens when you get stung,"

"To everyone?"

Nights nodded, as they entered the medical wing.

"What's wrong with him now?" Teara said with a smile.

"He got stung," Nights answered.

"Oh," Teara laughed.

"Hey," Elijah said angrily, "don't laugh, I'm injured!"

Teara shook her head and grabbed a pair of tweezers.

"What are those for?"

"I have to get the stinger out before it injects too much venom into you blood stream."

"Venom?!"

Teara grabbed the stinger with the tweezers and pulled it out of Elijah's finger.

"Ah," Elijah yelped, "that hurt!"

"Don't be such a baby," Teara laughed, "here," she gave him an ice pack.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"  
"Put it on your finger," Teara instructed, "it'll help with the swelling."

Elijah put it on his finger, "its cold."

"It's an ice pack," Nights said, "it's supposed to be cold, don't worry about it."

"Yeah, you wouldn't be saying that if you got stung." Elijah grumbled.

"I have been stung," Nights said.

"Where?"

"A lot of places."

"Why?" Elijah said in disbelief, "after getting stung once, wouldn't you be more careful?"

"Well I was lapsed and rolling around in the grass…" Nights smiled awkwardly.

"You do the weirdest things when you're lapsed."

"well at least I don't stand around stroking mirrors," Nights leaned against Elijah and stroked his arm, "oh, mister mirror, you're so smooth and reflective, I love you," Nights puckered his lips.

"Don't you dare kiss me!"

Nights rolled his eyes.

"And I have not said that kind of stuff."

"Ha, but you _do_ stroke them, don't you?"

"No," Elijah blushed, "I just lean against them."

"Okay don't tell me," Nights patted Elijah's back, "but if you feel like talking about it, I'll listen."

Elijah swatted at Nights, "I hate you!"

"Love you too Liy," Nights smiled, "you're my brother, you know that right?"

"You think of me as a brother?"

"Yeah, you're the little brother I can pick on," Nights gave Elijah a noogie.

Elijah hugged Nights, "you're the best brother ever."

"So are you, Elijah."

Reala had barley opened the door when he shut it again, "he like's Elijah more then me?" Reala shook his head, "but, I-I've been here longer then him, I've been taking care of Nights," he drummed his fingers against the wall, "no, it must be a mistake, you're just jumping to conclusions Reala."

Nights and Elijah walked out of the medical wing, laughing.

"Hey, Nights," Reala called to his brother.

Nights turned, "oh hey Re," he turned back to Elijah, "so, what were you saying?"

Reala's heart sank, _oh, hey Reala?_

_No hug or anything?_ Reala drummed his fingers against the wall again. Elijah had to go.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Years past and the generation of Starlits grew some had powers; others didn't, but were able to use their individual talents to work in everyday life.

"Phiren,"

The young starlit stopped and looked up at the person that had called her name, "hello, Nights, do you need me to do anything?"

"I've been looking for someone to do the monthly check up of the dream gate, and you're always waiting for a job, you think you could?"

"Certainly," Phiren headed towards the doors of the Castile.

"You don't have to take your little sword thingies."

"They're called Sais, and I don't go anywhere without them."

"Okay… where's your Persona?"

"I have it," she walked out of the Castile and toward the dream gate.

When Phiren entered the plaza she saw that the dream gate was closed.

"That's weird," she went over and tried to pull it open. It didn't budge. She pulled harder. No good. She pulled out one of her Sais and tried to slide it through the opening. It bounced off of something invisible. It was an aura charge. She had to go tell Nights.

Nights and Demeter Were discussing how crop production had gone up since they had started planting earlier in the season, when phiren came running in, "Nights!" she panted.

"What's wrong?" Nights was worried, Phiren didn't panic for no reason.

"The dream gate, it's closed,"

"Did you open it up again? Demeter asked.

"I couldn't," Phiren explained, "someone locked it with their aura."

Nights looked a Phiren critically, "you sure?"

"Positive,"

This was serious, if the dream gate was closed there would be no dreamers, no dreamers no Idyea, no Idyea…

"Who would lock the dream gate?" Demeter asked.

"I don't know," Nights shook his head, "but we need to lock down before we do," Nights put on his Persona and contacted the head of the information and Technology division, "B."

"Speak and you shall be herd," B. replied.

"We're going into lockdown."

"Oh goody," B. pushed the red button beside her to sound the alarm, "lock down in process, get your little bums into the Castle," she retuned to Nights' individual frequency, "why are we locking down?"

"Someone's locked the dream gate."

"Oh," B. straitened up, "very lockdown worthy, you need me for anything?"

"Yes," Nights replied, "met me and Reala by the dream gate, ASAP."

"Right."

Nights switched Frequencies, "Elijah?"

"I'm here," Elijah replied, "what's with the lock down, and why does B. have to be so rude abou-"

"Someone's locked the dream gate."

"Ah crud, no way!"

"Yes way," Nights replied, "I need you to direct everyone, okay?"

"I'll be there faster then I can." Elijah left the frequency.

"Nights?" Reala came over to he brother, "what's going on?"

"Someone's locked the dream gate; you need to come with me and B. to check it out."

"Okay," Nights and Reala flew out the door and to the dream gate.

"I'm sorry guys," B. took off her Persona and looked at Nights and Reala, "this aura's signature isn't anywhere in the database."

"You sure you checked the whole thing?" Reala asked.

"Twice," B. put on her persona again and looked at the dream gate, "I'm befuddled, I've never seen this signature before."

"Could I see," Nights put on his persona and look at the gate, he gasped slightly, took off his persona, put it back on again, and looked more closely, "that's impossible."

"What is it?" Reala stood beside his brother anxiously.

"It's William's."

"Nights," Reala touched his brother's back reassuringly, "William is dead, he's been dead for years."

Nights shook his head, "this is his charged, I'm sure."

"What?" B. said skeptically, "you think he just suddenly came back to life, dug his way through, like, three feet of dirt, and pulled himself out of the hole, like in those old zombie movies where their hand shoots out of the ground and… I'm not helping am I?"

Nights and Reala shook their heads.

"We could go check his grave," B. suggested.

"Good idea," Nights nodded, "come with me Reala?"

"Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

William's grave had not been disturbed; it hadn't even been visited since Baby had been born eighteen years ago.

Nights was confused, he was certain that that aura charge was William's.

Since there was no evidence to accuse anyone with, the lockdown ended, and everyone went back to their routines.

Nights and Elijah had decided that Friday was their day off. They sat next to a small river where they and Baby had built a damn, which had eventually collapsed, due to poor construction, on Elijah's part.

They were presently making origami birds, well at least Nights was.

"And you make another fold here, and… tada," Nights held out his paper swan, "let's see yours."

Elijah hid his and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad," Nights held out his hand.

Elijah reluctantly gave Nights his piece of paper. Nights looked at it critically, "it looks like a mutilated monkey," he mused.

"Does not!" Elijah snatched his paper from Nights, "you will never understand true craftsmanship," he stuck out his tongue.

"You're so immature,"

"Hey, Nights,"

Nights looked up. Reala was waving to him, "come over here would you?"

Nights and Elijah went over to Reala.

"Shouldn't you be getting a check up from Teara?" Reala asked Elijah distastefully.

"Oh right, thanks for reminding me Re," Elijah ran to the Castile, "I'll see you later Nightlight, okay?"

"Okay," Nights smiled and waved Goodbye to Elijah, "I wish you would be nicer to him Re," Nights said sadly.

"Why should i?" Reala asked as they walked towards the Castile, "he tried to get rid of you."

"So did you," Nights pointed out.

"That's beside the point."

"Why?"

Reala didn't answer.

"Hey," a Starlit passing by squinted at the horizon, "who's that?"

Nights and Reala followed her gaze.

A figure, that was wearing all black, was walking towards the Castile.

"He doesn't look familiar," Nights went to fly towards the figure. Reala stopped him, "what?"

"He might be the one that locked the dream gate."

All of the 'Maren and Starlits out in front of the castile got prepared for whatever this stranger would bring.

The stranger stopped in front of them, lifted his head, and took off the sunglasses that concealed his lifeless purple blue eyes, "Hm," he surveyed the crowd, "well I have been gone a long time haven't I?"

"William," Nights whispered, filled with both joy and panic.

Matsu, without hesitation, grabbed a Sais out of Phiren's hand and shoved it into William's skull.

William shuttered and fell to the ground.

Nights' blood froze; he had just watched his son die, again.

William gasped painfully, and stood up slowly. He cracked his neck and pulled the knife out of his skull. He held it out to Matsu, "would you like to try that again?"

Everyone stood frozen, what had just happened?

"Have any of you seen my father?" William asked, holding the knife loosely in his hand, when no one answered he got angry, "Where is he?!"

"William!" Nights cried out before Reala could stop him.

William flew over, Pushed Reala out of the way, and grabbed his father by the head, "you could have stopped them you know," he whispered, "you could have stopped them from killing me, why didn't you? Hm…"

Nights said nothing.

"You wana know what it feels like to have a knife run through your brain? Do you!?" William pressed the tip of the knife into his father's forehead, "you're going to die father, because you killed me." William pressed the tip of the knife into Night's forehead until it bled, and left it there, like he had been frozen.

Nights looked up at his son. He looked conflicted, and afraid, "William?"

William tore away from his father threw the knife into the ground and flew away.

"Nights?" Reala wiped the blood from his brother's face, "are you okay?"

Nights shook his head, "I don't know, I really don't know."

Yes it's the end of another book of the Dream series saga, but of course with one ending, there is a new beginning. So we'll just have to sit and wait to see what happens next, (I'm so exited!)


End file.
